Unique
by Iglika
Summary: Ro is in some weird world. Or maybe it's not real? Now Chapter 2 is here! With action and some romance. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Zeta Project'. I do not own any of its characters. It's just a fanfic.

As English isn't my native language, I want to thank Purple-Rosie for her editing help on this chapter.

Unique

by Iglika

Chapter 1

**Ro's point of view**

_All the people in the royal ball room silenced and held their breath. Nobody moved. It was like the only living things here were the flames of the thousand candles on the huge chandeliers._

_Even the ladies didn't fan themselves. Including me. I stood like a frozen too, holding my ivory fan with my right hand while my left hand slightly touched my rose dress as if I was waiting to lift it a little bit above my rose shoes if I would be call in..._

_No, that was impossible. That was a dream only. Who was I? Just a girl, like all the rests. A tiny girl. And yet…I had done everything I was able to in order to look beautiful and to catch his attention. I had put my long blond hair in a high bun with many curls, decorated with rose and white roses and hairpins with pearls, my long dress was rose silk fabric madden, decorated with rose and white roses as well. My golden earrings had the shape of roses and my golden necklace had a jeweler's rose as well._

_My mother, who was standing near behind me, had said that I look like a just picked beautiful rose and she said that I have to look like this as_ _my name is Rosalie and I am beautiful like a rose…_

_I had blushed. I knew my mother was sincere, but I wasn't sure she was able to estimate me on the right way. I was her daughter and a mother always sees her own daughter as the most beautiful girl on the world. But was I beautiful for real? I had searched the answer from my father,_ _but he was such a sparing of words person. All he said was: 'Your eyes have the light of the sky, Rosalie. You don't have to be worry.' That was all he said. Now he was standing beside my mother, they both were dressed in gold, silk and velvet and they both stood behind me with the_ _honorable pride that their daughter was worthy to be chosen for the prince's bride. _

_But I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure I was beautiful enough, I wasn't sure I was worthy to be…_

_There he was!_

_The prince had entered the ball room, surrounded by his suite…_

_Handsome, strong and very tall, he walked slowly toward his throne. Four pages held his long royal purple mantle. His athletic body was dressed in a lilac tunic. Underneath the tunic he wore a white shirt with laces on the long sleeves. There was a big golden medallion over his broad chest and a heavy sword with a golden haft was hanging on his black belt. His legs were tightening with white_ _leggings._

_He wore high black boots, which reached his knees. A golden crown with diamonds, rubies, pearls, sapphires and emeralds glittered on his long raven black hair, which was combed into a ponytail._

_Everything in him was perfect, exactly as it had to be as he was a prince, excluding a black forelock over his forehead. This disobedient tuft of his hair gave something so charming on the manly featuring of his sharp face that I had the wish to gently caress his face and remove this lock from his black eyebrows in order to look straight into his deep blue eyes…_

_All the people around were standing still as if petrified, except the ladies he passed by, they made a deep_ _curtsy and he slightly nodded as an answer._

_So many young ladies like me…_

_Blue, golden, silver, rose and red dresses; blonde, black-haired, red-haired beauties…_

_Who would be the lucky one?_

_Who would be the girl, he would choose?_

_I had seen him; everyone had caught a glimpse of the handsome Prince of Zetabowm._

_But he had never seen me._

_He didn't know me._

_As he had never seen and he didn't know all the rests of the girls here._

_And now, after merely one and only look over all the pretenders, he had to decide who, from all of those girls, would be his future wife._

_I didn't understand how this was possible, I mean…a husband and a wife had to have something to talk about, something to share, they have to be friends, they have to trust each other and they have to love each other, endlessly, madly, fiery. They have to be everything to each other, they have to be able to give their life for each other, they have to be best friends and fervent lovers_..._ how was it possible for someone to estimate that he would have all this from merely one and only look?_

_Well, I…I had fallen in love with him…a long time ago, I had seen him so many times…but he…he was the prince – brave, noble, handsome… _

_But who was I?_

_Just a young lady among all the others like me._

_Just a girl._

_He didn't know me._

_My existence had no sense._

_And I had no right to expect that he, the prince of Zetabown, would choose me._

_I had no right to meditate about the traditions either. I wasn't able to change them, so it didn't matter what my opinion was._

_He approached._

_The prince of Zetabown was so near to me yet!_

_The ladies, who were standing on my right side, made their deep curtsies, it was my turn and I bent my head while making a reverence…_

_But when I lifted my head again…_

_He had stopped._

_The prince of Zetabown with whole of his suite around him had stopped and he was standing right in front of me with his hand stretched towards me…_

_He had chosen me?_

_Me?_

_My heart skipped a beat and then began to go fast…_

_No, there…there was no mistake…he had chosen me, his hand was still stretched towards me and his deep blue eyes looked at me…_

_He had chosen me!_

_He had chosen me…_

_Me!_

_He even didn't go to the end of the line of pretenders, he had chosen me and that was his decision…_

_I gave him my right hand, while my left hand lifted a little bit of my long dress above my shoes._

_He didn't wear gloves and I felt the warmth of his hand when he held mine._

_His hand was strong, but tender at the same time, and so firm that I was sure – I could trust him with my life…_

_Yes, I could trust him with my life. His blue eyes were telling me this. He had seen me for the first time in his life, but it was like he knew me already, it was like we both knew each other for all of our lives._

_It was more than love from first sight, he loved me no less than I loved him. How was it possible? I didn't know. And I didn't want to think about it right now. The only thing I knew was that everything was true._

_I saw an unhidden fire in his deep blue eyes, a wish, barely held in to kiss me here and now, in front of all those people. He wanted to brake the tradition to kiss me right away no matter what the people would think and say…_

_Led by his hand I made a step toward him. He was so tall that I had to lift my head in order to look at his eyes again._

_No one expected what he did next, but I expected it. I knew he wanted to do this and I wanted it too. I wanted him to kiss me, right here and now, no matter what people might think and say. And he did it. He bent over me and he kissed me, very lightly and tenderly at first, but then really fervently..._

_When he broke our kiss, a suite of girl-servants came to me from nowhere and they stood around me just as his suite was around him._

_I knew the ceremony – I had to be led away, in a special room, where my servants had to dress me in the white wedding gown, but... he still held my hand…_

"_May I know the name of the Lady of my heart?" He asked with the most beautiful male voice I had ever heard._

"_My name is Rosalie, My Lord." I answered, bending my head for a new reverence, but he stopped me, slightly touching my chin and gently making me to lift my head again and to look at him._

"_You have a beautiful name, Milady. But there's no need for you to make a curtsy in front of me anymore. You will be my wife and you may call me Zee. Only you."_

_I smiled and lightly nodded and…I was about to answer him, but I stopped myself. I wanted to beg him something, but it was too bold. Yes, he was different, he had just broken the tradition and he had kissed his future bride before the wedding, but still…I didn't dare to ask him this…_

_As if he had read my thoughts, he kept looking into my eyes even more insistently and he said softly, "You can ask me whatever you want to, Rosalie."_

_Encouraged by his words, I smiled again, a little bit shy this time, but yet I said, "Then may I ask you to call me Ro? Only you."_

_The way I repeated his words wasn't a try to make a fun of it, on the contrary, it was a proof that we both were different than the others, that we were tied, somehow… somehow invisible…_

_He smiled and his face became even more handsome, lightened up by his bright blue eyes, "Of course, Ro."_

_Then he took my hand in his again, he bent, making a gentlemanly bow and he placed his lips on my hand in a gentle kiss._

_Then…_

_My suite of girl-servants…the special room, decorated all over with gold and ivory…I entered there with the girls of my suite and they dressed me in the white wedding gown, decorated with diamonds and pearls…then they put on my bun the long lace wedding veil…_

_Then the ceremony…_

_I wasn't able to realize anything; I wasn't able to hear even a word…_

_All I was able to see were his deep blue eyes and all I was able to feel were his dry and warm lips on mine when the ceremony was over and he kissed me as his wife…_

I woke up.

to be continued…

If you like this chapter, please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Zeta Project'. I do not own any of its characters. It's just a fanfic.

As English isn't my native language, I want to thank Purple-Rosie for her editing help on this chapter.

Unique

by Iglika

Chapter 2

**Ro's point of view**

It was dark in the car. I rose a little bit, as I was lying on the back seat, and I leaned on one elbow in order to look at Zee. He was sitting behind the wheel, but he didn't drive, the magway was absolutely straight and he had turned on the autopilot.

The silhouette of his perfect profile was beautifully outlined against the radiance of the head-lights of our car.

Black hair, cute forelock, straight nose, tense lips and square chin…

Hurriedly I fixed my short blonde hair, very quietly, trying to not make any noise, I kneeled on the back seat and I put my hands on his eyes. The skin of his eyelids was warm and quite real, as the skin of his face and his hands, but still, I was fascinated of this sensation as every time, when I touched him.

It was completely foolish for me to ask: _'Guess who this is?'_ as we were alone in the car. I merely wanted to surprise him.

He smiled, carefully putting his hands on mine and he said softly, with his deep-toned, madly beautiful male voice, which I loved so much, "Why don't you sleep, Ro?", but he wasn't surprised, even slightly and that disappointed me, very.

"Your over-sharp hearing, right?" I pouted.

"I'm sorry." He said even more softly and gently he led my hands from his face, but…he did this with so much unhidden unwillingness, that it made me breathless for a second.

He turned his head to look at me over his shoulder. He was anxious about me, as I had woke up too early than usual, but my joke to cover his eyes had assured him that I was in a good mood, so he didn't voice his concern and he offered me his hand in order to help me to sit in the seat next to him.

The magway passed through a plain. There were no trees all around, there was even no sky-glare of lights from some city. It was the night sky with its thousand stars above and all around us.

"It's like we are in a spaceship, isn't it?" I said looking to the stars.

"Yes, it is." Zee nodded somehow thoughtfully.

Every beautiful view had a great impression over him, always, but not now. I hoped to understand the reason of his sadness, so I said, "I wish I could visit one of those planets, there, Zee" and I pointed the sky. "Just imagine – only you and me till we reach this unknown world!"

"Such traveling could take years. You would become bored to be in a spaceship with just me."

"Nah" I shook my head, "I'm never bored with you. We are together five years so far and you had never made me bored, ever, even for one single moment."

"Really?" He asked quietly, looking at me.

"Yes, Zee. Remember what I told you once? 'With you? Never a dull moment!'"

"I remember." He smiled and he avoided my eyes, although his hand gently squeezed mine.

It was a gesture of thanking, but it made me breathless again…

Of course that wasn't the first time I sensed the touch of his hand, but still…I liked to feel how heavy, firm and gentle at the same time his hand was, just as it was in my dream. I tried to retain this sensation, but it was just for a second - he drew back his hand.

"You're not too far away from the truth, Ro, I'm afraid." Zee said even more despondently, "Bucky called me while you were sleeping. He said he had found some new information about me. The NSA had decided when they would catch me, if the erasing of my memory wouldn't work again, then they will use me for long travels in the Cosmos, which any human could endure. It will take years, many years."

"They captured you just once, they wouldn't catch you again till we'll find Dr. Selig!"

"Probably not." He said still quietly, but then he added with an unexpectedly stern tone of voice, "We can't be sure though." And clenching his jaw, he turned off the autopilot.

Then he took the wheel and he began to drive the car faster and faster.

"Bennet?" I asked and I turned around to look back at the sky.

The vehicle of the feds was behind us.

Since the time when Zee had threw back the EMP spider on their vehicle, they didn't dare to use it again while we were in a car. They merely shot on us, as it was now.

There were no other cars in our line and Zee began to drive in a zigzag, avoiding the fire.

After these five years of the endless persecution, I had got used to the feds, so I kept talking, "Your sharp hearing was useful this time."

Fully concentrated in the escaping of the shots, Zee didn't answer.

But that wasn't a cause for me to not continue, "If Bennet would catch you and NSA would use you for space travels, then I'll become an android! Don't look at me that way! I'm serious! I'll exchange my body with an artificial one and I'll become like you! That way I'll be able to come to these space travels with you!"

"That's unreasonable, Ro." Zee said without to glance at me this time.

"Why? If we wouldn't find Dr. Selig…" but I cut my words and I asked, "What are you doing?"

He had pulled out from the compartments of his chest Dr. Edmond's bracelet. The car was on autopilot again. Zee inserted his wrist's cable in the bracelet and reprogrammed it.

"There is a little forest nearby. The road will cross it. We have to jump of the car while passing through the forest, but the car must keep going as far as it's possible." He explained. "That's the only way we can mislead Bennet."

Zee hung the bracelet of the wheel, then he inserted his wrist's cable in the car's computer, the roof opened and when we entered the forest, he grabbed me around my waist and jump out of the car. The last thing I saw was how the hologram bracelet imitated us as if we were still on our seats.

I didn't see anything else. Zee had hugged me, completely surrounding me with his body. When we fell to the ground, I was sheltered in his arms. His back took the greatest hit and then, while we rolled on the grass, Zee's strong body was still covering me, entirely protecting me from any harm.

When we stopped rolling, Zee didn't waste even a second. He took hold of me again with one arm, while with his other arm he caught the branch of a tree and he made a large fly, almost crossing half of the little forest. I hugged him around the neck and I pressed my face against his for support while he made one more fly among the trees.

After a while we went out of the forest, but instead of going ahead, we actually returned back. Zee was incredible of inventing ways to escape the agents! They would follow our car for miles, until they would realize that the car is empty and we are holograms. As soon as the magway is still straight, the autopilot would work perfectly, unless some shots damages it. But one way or another, the feds would lose time until they would land to stop our car. They would search for us somewhere in the plain, while we were back on the opposite direction.

There was a farm in the distance. We saw some abandoned old buildings as well, but Zee didn't want us to go there. It was better if we would hide in the farm. If Bennet would come here, he would search the abandon buildings first and Zee would hear the vehicle in time and we would have enough time to escape.

Zee didn't let go of me, as he still held me, he began to run. I was a good runner, but yet I was human and I would become tired very quickly. He was able to run faster than me and naturally without being tired at all, so it was the better way for us to reach the farm.

When we entered behind the fence, Zee carefully let me step on the ground and holding my hand he led me toward the hayloft.

It was about two or three o'clock in the morning. We didn't have to wake up the owners, but to sneak without being noticed in the hayloft without to be seeing by some guards or dogs as well, we had to wait one hour or two in order to be sure that the NSA had lost our tracks again and then we had to keep going.

I continued my interrupted sentence, whispering, "If we wouldn't find Dr. Selig and there will be no chance for you to become human, then I'll really become a synthoid like you, Zee! Don't pretend that you don't hear me! Maybe I wouldn't be exactly a synthoid, but some semi-organic machine, which would be immortal like you! I can't see anything unreasonable here!"

"To waste your life in a space travel with me is unreasonable." Zee answered stubbornly.

"No, it's not, Zee. And you know the reason."

"I do?" He lifted one brow, glancing at me.

"Yes, you do." I answered quietly.

But Zee said nothing and we sank into silence again.

I knew I had confused him with my words, but sooner or later we had to talk about our relationship.

Noiselessly we entered the hayloft. Zee checked every inch of it in order to be sure that it was a safe place and then he sat on the bales of hay next to me.

"Did you have a nightmare while you were sleeping in the car?" He asked softly.

"No. It was a beautiful dream. Very beautiful." I said and I fell on my back on the hay, pretending to be carefree.

"But you woke up." He blinked with his childish naïve expression.

"Yes, I did." I shrugged my shoulders, "Sometimes your dream is so beautiful that you want to wake up and to see that it's true. But usually when you wake up, you're realizing that nothing of what you had dreamed is true."

"You mean that your dream was better than the reality?"

"Yes, it was."

Zee gave me a long and even more perplexed look and he silenced again. I had confused him again. Just a few minutes ago I made a hint that he is everything to me and now I had said that my dream was better than the reality. As he was my reality that meant that something or someone in my dream was better than him. Apparently he didn't dare even to imagine that his own actions in my dream could be better than his actions in the reality.

A moon-beam penetrated through the window of the hayloft and for a second, before Zee to bend his head, trying to overcome his disappointment, I managed to see the real deep blue color of his eyes. Then, in the darkness, they became dark grey again. On the pale light I saw that even the hologram on his throat swallowed as any human should do when he has to try to repress his feelings in the name of the person he does care about.

"You can tell me about your dream if you want to." Zee said quietly, still without to look at me.

"I dreamed that I was with my Mom and Dad. But the fact that I was with them was somehow natural for me, something else impressed me more. I had no idea that I had not enough self-confidence. That was a real surprise to me."

This time Zee didn't manage to hide his intrigued look. I knew that humans were still a big riddle for him – he had said that the more he learned about me, the more he was confused and it was the same now – he was perplexed again – I had said that my dream was something beautiful, but to discover that I have no enough self-confidence wasn't beautiful at all.

However he didn't ask anything. He has put all of his unanswered questions aside and he said, still as concerned about me, "Perhaps that's because you had experienced so many sorrows, while you were in those orphan's homes and foster families. I thought that during all these years while we are together, I had managed to inspire you with confidence, but clearly I had failed."

"No, Zee, you didn't." I wanted to add: _'It was you in my dream. You showed me who I am. We both are giving each other confidence, that's the incredible miracle of our relationship'_ but I almost whispered instead, "It's odd that I dreamed both of us in the middle Ages. I thought that I'm not a romantic person at all, but I dreamed that you were a prince and I was a princess, a real Lady. I'm really very surprised of my wish to be so…" I stuttered, trying to find the right word.

"Feminine?" He helped me.

It was weird. Normally it was Zee who didn't know what word to use and it was me who always tell him the answer. It was the opposite now. But he didn't pay attention to our exchanged roles. Still as concerned about me, he continued, "Our life like fugitives and the way Bennet treats you as a criminal made you insecure inside. You're craving for rehabilitation, Ro. The royalty of a princess is a symbol of acknowledgement. Everybody knows that a prince and a princess are people of honor. I think that that's the foundation of your dream. I'm so sorry for the troubles I'm involving you in…"

"Don't be sorry, Zee. You know it's okay. And besides, I love the way you always make conclusions. I love to hear you to meditate aloud. Tell me more. Tell me everything you think about me, Zee. Please."

He didn't answer immediately. He needed time to consider what to say. My words weren't an order, it was a sincere plea and he wanted to give me an equally sincere answer. I had challenged him to say things he had never told me so far, but I could sense that he didn't mind. It was exactly as in my dream. He wanted to break the chains of the unwritten rules. And I wanted it too.

Zee made a long pause, he even took a blade of the hay, his fingers began to play with it and after some more seconds of silence, he said carefully, "I know that in contradiction from all machines, every human is unique, but I realized what this really means when I met you. You are unique, Ro. You are the only one. You're risking your life because of me every day, you're fighting for my freedom, but even if you hadn't come with me the day we met, even if we had separated there and then, you should be the only one to me. The girl who saved my life, who helped me. The girl who believed me. I like everything in you, Ro, even your full name Rosalie. You are the most beautiful girl I had ever seen."

"No one has ever told me that before." I whispered.

"I was afraid that I'm helplessly old fashioned." He said quietly.

"That was your charm in my dream." I smiled at him and as I was lying on my back on the hay, I reached my hand and I did what I wanted to do from a long time - I gently removed his black forelock from his forehead and I weaved my fingers in the hair on his neck.

His eyelids fluttered from surprise, but his deep blue eyes didn't move away from mine – the same unhidden fire, the barely held yearning, was blazed up in them, as it was in my dream.

"You can kiss me, Zee." I whispered. "You really can."

"Ro, I'm a syn--

I put my fingers on his lips, "You are unique, Zee. You are the one I love."

He gently pressed my palm to his cheek, "I love you too, Ro", but still he didn't dare to lay his lips even on my hand.

"If you kiss me, the reality will become better for me than my dream." I whispered.

He looked at me again – long and silenced, then his dry, warm lips hardly noticeable touched my palm, his fingers interweaved in mine, he slowly bent over me and finally he kissed me, very lightly and tenderly at first, but then more and more fervently, exactly as it was in my dream.

Only this time everything was real.

The end

If you like this chapter, please don't leave me in silence. Even one word is enough for me. I really need your reviews. Please, please review!


End file.
